


Getting To Know You

by DarkShade



Series: The Doctor And The Nurse [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: Having now agreed to travel with the Doctor, Rory decides to ask some questions.
Relationships: Amy Pond & Rory Williams, Tenth Doctor & Rory Williams
Series: The Doctor And The Nurse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754761
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	Getting To Know You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small fic this time. I will hopefully write more soon.  
> Enjoy.

Rory finished putting away the clothes he’d brought with him before he set the only picture that he’d brought with him on the bedside cabinet, the same place it usually sat at home. It was his favourite picture of him and Amy, taken the day he’d graduated from Nursing School, and he knew she had a copy with her as she travelled.

He wondered what she’d think of him, going on trips into time and space with a stranger he’d met that morning.

Part of him knew it was insane that he should grab his stuff and leave but, even though he’d almost been killed twice within the last twenty-four hours, Rory couldn’t wait to see what else was out there.

Stepping out of his room into the corridor, Rory hesitated for a moment before turning to his right and hoping that was the way back to the control room.

This place was massive and from what he had understood from the Doctor’s slightly rambling explanation, it was almost infinite. He wanted to explore, especially since the Doctor had mentioned a library, a massive wardrobe, a kitchen and an art gallery.

“Everything packed away?” the Doctor asked as Rory appeared through the door.

Rory nodded, “I would have been here sooner, but I got a little turned around.”

“Did you pass anything interesting?” the Doctor didn’t look up from the console.

“Yeah,” he breathed, “An observatory and then the most incredible library. Hopefully I can find it again.”

The Doctor chuckled stroking the console, “I’m sure you will. If she showed you the library on day one, then trust me the TARDIS likes you.”

Seeing the small shy smile that touched Rory’s lips, the Doctor wondered how often Rory got to feel like he was cared for. It was clear that Rory adored his friend Amy but she had left the country, while all the pictures of his friends were centred around her so the Doctor suspected they were mostly her friends. Familywise, from what Rory had said and what he’d seen, the Doctor was sure that the only family Rory had was a grandmother.

It was a shame, because Rory was the kind of person who should be surrounded by people. The was one of the reasons the Doctor had invited him along, the other was because he liked smart people with him when travelling.

“Doctor,” Rory said as he moved to join him, “This might be a bit of a stupid question, especially considering I’ve already agreed to travel with you but…”

“But?” the Doctor asked as the young man trailed off.

Rory fidgeted for a few seconds, “Who exactly are you?”

The Doctor stared at him for a minute before shrugging, “I’m the Doctor.”

“That doesn’t help,” Rory replied, he took a breath, “From everything I’ve seen then I’m assuming you’re from the future because no one has technology like this here and now.”

A proud smile touched the Doctor’s lips, “Most people don’t really think that through.”

Rory shrugged.

“I’m a Time Lord,” the Doctor told him, “From the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous.”

“A Time Lord,” Rory repeated softly before noting, “So, that means you’re not human.”

The Doctor opened a compartment beneath the console and rummaged round till he found the stethoscope, “Here. You know how to use this, right?”

“I’m familiar,” Rory replied dryly, taking it.

“Find my heart,” the Doctor said.

Bemused Rory did as he was told, frowning as he moved the chest-piece across the Doctor’s chest, before testing it on himself and checking again.

“You have two hearts?” Rory breathed in astonishment, “You have two hearts.”

The Doctor nodded.

Rory knew that his new friend was different, but this was beyond what he’d expected. Slowly he sat and leaned against the strut trying to get his head around all the information he’d just received.

“Do you need a paper bag to breathe into?” the Doctor asked, taking a seat at his side.

Letting out a soft sigh, Rory whispered, “You’re an alien.”

“Yup,” the Doctor took a seat at his side.

“That’s…” Rory turned to him, “You look human.”

“You look Time Lord,” the Doctor threw back at him with a smile. Gently nudging his friend, the Doctor noted, “You know you’ve met aliens already. Snogged one as a matter of fact.”

“You’re never letting that go, are you?” Rory rolled his eyes.

The Doctor chuckled, “Not anytime soon.” He sat for another moment in silence before asking, “Are you okay with this or do you want to go home?”

“No,” Rory said, “I mean, yes.” He held up his hand to stop the Doctor saying anything before clarifying, “I don’t want to go home and I’m fine with it. You’re an alien with a box that’s bigger on the inside who travels in time.”

“I am.”

Rory pulled himself off the ground, “Then where to next?”

The Doctor bounced to his feet with a grin, “Let’s see.”

*********************************************

“You know this is an amazingly gorgeous sunset,” the Doctor noted as they sat on the cliff, keeping out the way of the many dinosaurs roaming around, “In a prehistoric world, so why are you looking at your phone?”

Rory’s head bobbed up guiltily, “What?”

“I thought you were filming at first,” the Doctor said, “But you’re looking at it like it’s going to ring at any moment. You know there’s no service here.”

Rory chuckled, “Sorry. I just remembered that Amy usually calls or sends a message tonight. Or well the night we met…you know what I mean.”

The Doctor chuckled, “I do. You two are close?”

Rory nodded, “We grew up together. She moved to Leadworth when she was seven,” he gave a wry smile, “My mum made me visit the new family with her as part of the welcoming committee to the village. Amy looked at me decided we were friends. I didn’t have many so just went with it,” he paused and sighed sadly, “When my mum died, I spent most of my time at her house, and she talked for me. Sometimes saying what I wanted her to actually say.”

The Doctor chuckled softly.

“We’ve been friends all our lives,” Rory continued, “When I got the job in London, Amy told me I had to take it. She wanted to leave Leadworth and we made plans to share a flat.”

Seeing the sadness in the younger man’s eyes the Doctor asked, “What happened?”

“She got a job as an assistant to some authors who are travelling the world,” Rory sighed, “It happened the day before we moved.”

The Doctor sat in silence for a moment before asking, “Were you two ever…”

“Ever?”

Rolling his eyes that the younger man was not catching on what he was asking, the Doctor clarified, “A couple.”

“Oh,” Rory blushed slightly, “No. I mean at one point I thought…but she never…and I didn’t want to ruin our friendship.”

The Doctor nodded, “Okay.”

“She’s my best friend,” Rory continued, “I’d rather be that than lose her because I tried to make us something we’re not.”

“Give me your phone,” the Doctor held out his hand, snapping his fingers when Rory hesitated, “Just, let me see it for a moment.”

Reluctantly, Rory handed over his phone watching as the Doctor pulled out the sonic and upgraded it. Handing it back he smiled, “If she calls, you’ll get it now.”

“What?” Rory stared at his phone.

“Universal Roaming,” the Doctor told him, “Always good to have.”

Rory stared at the Doctor but before he could say anything his mobile began to ring and the picture of his best friend appeared.

“Amy,” he answered.

“Rory,” the cheerful cry made him smile, “It’s so good to hear your voice.”

“You too,” Rory replied before asking, “Where are you?”

“We’re still in India,” Amy told him, “You would not believe how beautiful the country is.”

Chuckling softly, Rory looked around the prehistoric landscape he and the Doctor were standing in.

“Is it everything you thought it would be?” he asked, “Where are you exactly? Can you send me a picture?”

“Actually, I’m in the airport lounge,” Amy told him, “We’re heading to Peru tonight, hopefully. We’ve been delayed three hours already.”

“What about after Peru?” Rory asked, covering the mouthpiece as one of the dinosaurs let out a cry.

“Where are you?” Amy demanded.

Rory hesitated before replying, “The zoo.”

“What are you doing at the zoo?” Amy asked in surprise.

“I just went for a walk,” Rory improvised, “And ended up here. I’ve never been.”

She laughed.

Realising that the prehistoric animals were starting to get agitated, Rory turned to where the Doctor was motioning him to wrap it up.

“Amy, I have to go,” Rory told her, wincing as he lamely improvised, “I’m going to one of the talks. About chimps.”

“Chimps? At…what time is it?” Amy asked.

“Got to go,” Rory told her, ignoring the question, “Talk to you later. Hope your flight leaves soon.” Hanging up Rory turned to the Doctor, “What’s happening?”

“I just realised what night this is?” the Time Lord told him, “The dinosaur killing meteor is coming. Actually, it’s the Cybermen…never mind about that.”

“Which means?”

The Doctor pushed him towards the TARDIS, “We better get out of here.”

Hustled into the box, Rory spotted a bright light appearing in the sky coursing downwards. The Doctor ran to the console and pulled the lever sending them back into the timestream.

“Where to now?”


End file.
